El Amor es Ciego y la Locura siempre lo Acompaña
by DBNightMare410
Summary: "Las espinas habían herido los ojos del AMOR; La LOCURA no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, lloró, rogó, imploró, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo. Desde entonces; desde aquella primera vez que se jugó al escondite en la tierra:" EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y LA LOCURA SIEMPRE LO ACOMPAÑA." -Mario Benedetti... Revisad mi perfil para encontrar la version extendida.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la tierra todos los sentimientos de los hombres._

 _Cuando el ABURRIMIENTO había bostezado por 3ª vez,_

 _La LOCURA, como siempre tan loca, les propuso:_

 _—_ _¿Jugamos al escondite?_

 _La CURIOSIDAD, sin poder contenerse, preguntó:_

 _—_ _¿Al escondite? ¿Y cómo es eso?_

 _—_ _Es un juego — explicó la LOCURA —, un juego en el que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón mientras ustedes se esconden y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, los buscare y así hasta dar con todos._

 _La ALEGRÍA dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a la APATÍA, a la que nunca le interesaba nada._

 _Pero no todos quisieron participar:_

 _La VERDAD prefirió no esconderse. ¿Para qué? si al final siempre la hallaban._

 _La COBARDÍA prefirió no arriesgarse..._

 _—_ _Uno, dos, tres... — Comenzó a contar la LOCURA._

 _La primera en esconderse fue la PEREZA, que como siempre se dejo caer tras la primera piedra que encontró en el camino._

 _La GENEROSIDAD casi no consiguió esconderse, cada sitio que hallaba le parecía apropiado para alguno de sus amigos:_

 _...que si la sombra de un árbol, perfecta para la TIMIDEZ;_

 _... que si una ráfaga de viento, magnífica para la LIBERTAD._

 _Así termino por ocultarse en un rayo de sol._

 _El EGOÍSMO, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, ventilado, cómodo..., pero, eso sí, solo para él._

 _La PASIÓN y el DESEO en el centro de los volcanes._

 _El OLVIDO... se me olvido donde se escondió..., pero eso no es importante._

 _Cuando la LOCURA contaba 999.999,_

 _El AMOR no había encontrado un sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado; hasta que diviso un rosal enternecido y decidió esconderse entre sus flores._

 _—_ _Un millón — contó la LOCURA y empezó a buscar._

 _La primera que encontró fue a la PEREZA solo a tres pasos de una piedra._

 _A la PASIÓN y el DESEO los sintió en el vibrar de los volcanes._

 _El EGOÍSMO no tuvo ni que buscarlo._

 _El solo salió disparado de su escondite que resultó ser un nido de avispas._

 _Así fue encontrando a todos:_

 _El TALENTO entre la hierba fresca,_

 _La ANGUSTIA en una oscura cueva y…_

 _Hasta el OLVIDO, quien había olvidado que jugaban a las escondidas._

 _Pero solo el AMOR no aparecía por ningún lado._

 _La LOCURA busco detrás de cada piedra, de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyo del planeta, y en la cima de las montañas y cuando estaba por darse por vencida: divisó un rosal... tomó un palo y empezó a mover sus ramas, cuando, de pronto, un doloroso grito se escuchó._

 _Las espinas habían herido los ojos del AMOR;_

 _La LOCURA no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, lloró, rogó, imploró, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo._

 _Desde entonces; desde aquella primera vez que se jugó al escondite en la tierra:"_

 _"_ _EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y LA LOCURA SIEMPRE LO ACOMPAÑA."_

 _-Mario Benedetti_

* * *

Su brazo se movía de arriba abajo, buscaba ese cálido ser para abrasarlo y, de una manera muy infantil, decirle que no se vuelva a ir. Pero no, no había nadie recostado junto a ella.

Giro la cabeza solo para confirmar sus miedos, con la poca luz entrante del día, un espacio vacío en la cama era lo más evidente de todo. Lanzo un largo y sonoro suspiro.

" _Otra vez salió a entrenar temprano_ " Pensó.

Giro el cuerpo entero al lado contrario, quedando de frente con la mesita de noche. Ahí, un reloj cuadrado de marco negro reposando sobre su soporte, sin alarma. Rio, recordando que la única alarma que necesitaba era el estomago de sus esposo crujiendo, pero él no estaba ahí, otra vez.

El reloj marcaba las 7 con 18, aun era temprano para preparar el desayuno, mas considerando que sus hijos se habían quedando hasta tarde con un juego de mesa.

Más a la izquierda de la mesita, un pequeño calendario, un regalo de su padre, una manera de hacer que su cuerpo y mente se ubiquen en espacio y tiempo. En la parte superior de este, escrito en letras grandes "FEBRERO" y más abajo, marcado con un lapicero rojo, el numero "14".

 _"_ _San Valentín"_

Ni siquiera sabía el por qué de tanto alboroto por esa fecha, pues era solo un día más en el calendario, uno de 365 que constantemente rotan para volver a comenzar.

No, no era solo eso; era un día especial, era el día que las parejas enamoradas se demostraban su amor y fidelidad.

¡Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo! Goku nunca necesito de un día en particular para demostrar su afecto.

¡Pero maldición! había estado muerto 7 años, lo menos que pudo hacer era recordar esa fecha; pero pedía demasiado, era un saiyajin, ella se había casado con un saiyajin. Se quedo mirando el techo con aquel pensamiento. Se caso con un saiyajin, con el más ingenuo y torpe de todos.

* * *

Rodo por la cama entera, de izquierda a derecha, buscaba el abrazo con el que siempre despertaba, o bueno, casi siempre. Pues hoy era diferente, hoy no estaba junto a ella en la cama. Abrió de par en par sus ojos azules, así pudiendo ver que su sospecha era más que real y desastrosa.

Una vez más sola.

" _Es hombre, no puede dejar de entrenar un solo día_ " Dijo para sí misma.

Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, no era él, de serlo hubiera abierto la puerta sin más, exigiendo comida.

De mala gana dio el permiso para pasar.

-Hola hija… –era su madre- levántate, la comida esta lista- sin cruzar mas allá de la blanca puerta.

 _-_ No tengo ganas… -respondió.

-Vamos hija… recuerda que día es hoy, es San Valentín, imagino que tienes varios planes con Vegeta.

Lo que faltaba, recordar que este día era sábado 14 de febrero, su madre no pudo ser más imprudente en ese instante. Más, si tenía razón, era cierto que tenía planes para este día. Pero todo se fue por el caño cuando despertó y él, no estaba, otra vez.

Dejo sus pensamientos divagando, lo último que escucho fueron unas palabras de su madre antes que esta se retirara.

Se sentó en la cama para ordenar sus ideas, ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto esa fecha? Después de todo, lo único que haría ese hombre seria decir que eso es una idiotez, se metería en su sagrada cámara de gravedad, y no saldría hasta que su estomago se lo pidiese. Como siempre.

Que tonto pensar eso, Vegeta demuestra todo su afecto de una manera única y enigmática, y fue ella la única en ser capaz de descifrarlo. Y bien sabe que la ama y no era necesario de una fecha. Tiene razón, es una fecha estúpida.

Pero demonios, ya había alcanzado el supersaiyajin fase 2 ¿qué más quiere?, no podría pasar un solo día entero con ella. Pero su parte coherente le decía otras cosas, le decía que era un saiyajin, que ella se había casado con un saiyajin. Un punto fijo en la pared, el comienzo de sus dudas y afirmaciones. Se caso con un saiyajin, con el más arrogante y petulante de todos.

* * *

Se levantaron muy desganadas, sin ánimo para comenzar el día. Colores opacos encontraste de delicados detalles vivos; maquillaje delicado resaltando las bellas facciones de sus rostros, un dócil y sencillo peinado, al cual sus finos cabellos estaban acostumbrados.

Ya listas, se acercaron hacia la puerta de sus habitaciones, sus manos en el picaporte frio de la mañana, sus ojos perdidos aun es sus pensamientos, sus bocas con una sola frase:

-Otro San Valentín mas…

* * *

La pelinegra descendió por las escaleras hasta la cocina, no tenía ni las ganas ni la energía para preparar el desayuno, pero debía hacerlo por sus retoños.

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que un esquicito olor se extendiera por cada habitación de la casa, y ese, era el despertador que sus hijos necesitaban.

Goten llego volando imponiéndose una nueva marca personal, mas tarde su mayor también y juntos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares de la mesa.

Escuchaba los pasos y el sonido de la madera arrastrándose por el piso, unas cuantas risas y el sonido de las ollas al impactarse. Todo acompañado armoniosamente por un:

-Buenos días, mamá

-Buenos días hijos –dijo al dar vuelta- ¿Goten?, -llamo la atención del pequeño- ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que saliste a entrenar con tu padre.

-No mamá, ¿papá fue a entrenar tan temprano?

-Sabes cómo es tu padre.

-Yo me lo encontré más temprano. –Le indico Gohan- Dijo que iría entrenar en lo más profundo del bosque, y que tal vez no llega a almorzar.

-¿enserio? –un deje de tristeza en su tono.

-Si…

Dio la vuelta completa para continuar con su laburo, escucho detrás de ella una risa algo culposa, mas prefirió no darle importancia.

-Mamá… ¿quiero preguntarte algo? –Le llamo el mayor.

-¿Qué Gohan? –pregunto sin mirarlo, pues no quería mostrar su ojos brillosos que intentaban saltar a llorar.

-Hoy… Hoy… -el tartamudeo nervioso llama su atención, girando solo su cabeza para encontrar al muchacho con las mejillas coloradas-… saldré con Videl, ¿no te molesta, verdad mamá?

Sonrió.

-Claro que no... Gohan, puedes ir –prefirió no aumentar nada más. Pues, de más estaba preguntar el por qué: ¿Era 14 de febrero, no? Era San Valentín.

* * *

Salió de su cuarto en rumbo a la cocina, no tenía la cantidad suficiente de voluntad para seguir su camino, pero, de donde pudo, la saco.

Llego hasta la cocina escuchando unas pisadas veloces de camino detrás de ella, la clara señal de que Trunks llegaría.

-Buenos días… -saludo la oji azul, y tal como se esperaba un rayo cruzo la cocina y se sentó la pequeña mesa puesta a mitad de la cocina.

-Buenosdias… -saludo tan rápido, que pareció un zumbido, quien luego comenzaría a atragantarse con los Pancakes.

Tomo asiento junto de su hijo, y cuando estuvo a punto de beber su primer trago de café, se percato de la ausencia de dos personas: Su padre, y el disque "príncipe".

Antes de darle tiempo a preguntar sobre su padre, este hizo su aparición en la cocina saludando a todos.

-¿Dónde estabas papá?

-Revisando unos planos… -tomaba asiento junto de su nieto, y luego el primer sorbo de la bebida marrón que se servía en su taza.

-Bien… -trato de mantener la calma aun en contra de la inquietud que la mataba. El comprender que tal vez ni siquiera se presentaría a desayunar, fue la gota que desbordo el vaso.

-¿Qué acaso eso mono no piensa venir? –dijo regañadientes.

-Si hablas de Vegeta, lo vi esta mañana más temprano, dijo que saldría a entrenar a las montañas nevadas.

-¿enserio, papá? –Pregunto entre desanimada y enfadada.

-Así es.

Termino su taza de café de un solo sorbo, ignorando cosas como que no le había puesto azúcar o siquiera el calor abrazador del café quemando su lengua. Simplemente no le dio importancia.

-¡Hay, hija!, no te comente… -un comentario completamente sacado de la nada, alertando su presencia de una realidad sensitiva que no correspondía a la que, a veces, creaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué, mamá?

-Tu padre y yo no estaremos todo el día, porque… bueno, ya sabes.

-Sí, sí, ya se –sonrió para sí misma: por lo menos sus padres si aprovecharían el día.

* * *

Ambas se levantaron en el mismo horario de la mesa, idiota pensar que a estas alturas suceda un milagro, pero nunca hay que negarle al mundo una oportunidad de sonreír.

Se sentaron; una en un sofá de una pieza, y la otra en un placentero sillón. Sentir lo comodidad de la tela y el calor de la mañana, imito el cálido abrazo que deseaban.

Se regañaron a sí mismas, no podían pasar todo el maldito día así, pero… ¿Qué hacer? Estar encerradas todo el día en sus casas no era una opción, tampoco lo era buscar y regañar a sus esposos, y mucho menos lo seria llamar a un amigo. Excepto.

La idea cruzo por sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, pues solo existía una sola persona en el mundo que podía comprenderla, solo una compartía la idea de vivir con un saiyajin… pero… ¿Qué pasaba si… interrumpía algo?

Era 14 de febrero, o no.

Que estaban pensando, no se comportarían como un par de adolecentes por esa fecha.

Aun así no podían llamar por el deseo egoísta de oír otra voz, necesitaban de un motor, una excusa.

Miraron a sus pequeños bebes, para ellas aun, como era que jugueteaban; uno a las guerras, el otro a las carreras.

* * *

-Goten…

* * *

-Trunks…

* * *

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Trunks?

* * *

-¿quieres que llame a Goten?

* * *

Misma idea, misma desesperación.

* * *

-Siiii… -dijo el pelinegro. Ella estiro un poco su brazo para tomar el teléfono.

* * *

-Está bien mamá –le respondió el oji azul. Entonces ella se puso de pie, su idea comenzaba a tomar forma.

* * *

Tomo con sus delicadas manos el mango del teléfono, y marco el número ya sabido de memoria. Miro al frente un momento, hacia su pequeño clon de Goku. Sonrió pensando que era la misma mirada ilusionada de SU Goku a la hora de la cena.

Para su sorpresa, la llamada no había tardado demasiado en ser contestada, y una voz femenina la recibió del otro lado, la persona a la que buscaba.

* * *

Se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde su madre había dejado el teléfono inalámbrico, seguida por detrás de su "mocoso pelo lila", como lo llamaba Vegeta. Sonrió por un corto lapso de tiempo, pensando en SU Vegeta.

Antes siquiera de tomar el teléfono, este comenzó a lanzar el pitido continuo que alertaba una llamada entrante.

* * *

 _-¿Hola?_

-Hola Bulma.

 _-¡Milk!, que sorpresa._

-¿seguro...?

 _-Mmm… bueno no._

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

 _-Se fue a entrenar a las montañas y sin decirme nada._

-Vaya…

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

-Ese tonto hizo exactamente lo mismo.

 _-¿No creerás que se traen algo entre manos?_

-No, no creo, sabes que esos hombres no son de planear las cosas.

 _-Sí, tienes razón._

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

 _-que tal… ir de compras_ \- De pronto esa expresión un tanto depresiva de las damas, cambio bruscamente a una de alegría.

-Bien… dentro de media hora, también llevare a Goten ¿te parece?

 _-Claro._

-Hasta luego.

 _-Hasta pronto._

* * *

Termino la llamada, el eco sonoro y luego el sonido de choque entre el teléfono y la mesa. Se levanto del sillón, no sin antes avisarle de la llegada de su amigo a Trunks.

Alisto su estuche de capsulas, seis de diferentes colores, cada una con un aparato completamente diferente, desde aeronaves hasta coches de tierra.

Sostenía el estuché en mano revisando si la capsulas tenían algún daño, cuando una voz madura y vetusta la llamo, dejo el estuche sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su padre mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede papá? Creí que ya te habías ido con mamá.

-Estuve revisando los planos de la máquina de gravedad y… me di cuenta que si Vegeta sigue aumentando la gravedad en sus entrenamientos podría volver a explotar.

-¡¿Qué me importa lo que haga ese simio?! Si prefiere matarse, que lo haga. Me da igual, saldré un momento al centro comercial, adiós.

Tomo su bolso rojo escarlata, lo acomodo en su brazo y se dirigió a la parte delantera a esperar su visita, detrás de ella, Trunks.

Lo último que escucharía de su padre seria una risilla, algo tonta para ella, pero la velocidad con la que iba, así como la rabia, no le daba tiempo a preguntar.

* * *

Colgó el teléfono tras despedirse de su amiga, apoyo su brazo en el soporte del sofá y sostuvo con este su cabeza, pensando. Era muy curioso que Vegeta y Goku habían desaparecido el mismo día, pero ¿Qué había que pensar? Lo más seguro es que ese par de imbéciles estén entrenando juntos, y por miedo no hayan avisado.

La ira comenzó a recorrer cada molécula de su ser, si eso era, si es que Goku había huido a entrenar con Vegeta ella lo iba… lo iba.

Freno su desquicio cuando vio que Goten aun seguía parado frente ella, sus manos pequeñas juntas, y su cabeza inclinada con un gesto de duda.

-¿Qué dijo? –Le pregunto el pequeño.

-Alístate Goten, iremos a la corporación capsula.

-Wiiiii… -de un brinco Goten termino en su habitación, cogió cada juguete que tenía a su paso y regreso hasta estar rente a su madre.

-Bueno vamos… -se acerco a las escaleras y grito- ¡Gohan saldremos con tu hermano, cuídate!

-Lo hare mamá…

La risotada soltada de su hijo menor desvió su atención, pudo ver que este ya estaba afuera dejando la puerta principal abierta y jugando por ahí con algunos de los animales habitantes de la montaña Paoz.

-Vamos mamá –la apresuro el pequeño.

-Espera debo sacar el auto…

-Olvida eso mamá. Mejor vamos en la nube voladora.

-Mmm… está bien.

Llamaron a la nube mística y legendaria, ese objeto pulimentado y dorado, ágil en los cielos. No era muy común que use ese medio de transporte, pero con tal de ver a su hijo feliz, su única manera de no derrumbarse, lo que fuera.

El viaje se hizo relativamente corto, trataba de buscar con la mirada por los aires donde se había metido ese… ese…

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, y las montañas ya no eran visibles, el aire golpeando su rostro con esa frescura invernal anunciando su fin para dar paso de la primavera. Delante suyo, con la sonrisa más brillante de todas, Goten.

Pronto a la lejanía, una gradual transformación del paisaje desde uno agreste hasta uno citadino. Habían llegado.

* * *

De pie fuera de la enorme cúpula, de ahí de donde salieron las ideas más revolucionarias para el mundo. La espera se hace corta, en verdad, mas aun con el niño revoltoso que corretea de un lugar para otro.

El rastro dorado que dejaba una nube era la señal de la llegada, y el brinco dado por Goten para planear y caer cómodamente frente a su amigo, era más que obvio.

-¡Vamos a jugar, Goten! –grito Trunks corriendo dentro de la mansión seguido por el de cabello moreno.

-¡No toquen los dulces! –advirtió, mas solo recibió como respuesta los gritos infantiles vivarachos.

-Hola Bulma...

-Milk, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿Qué planes tienes?

-Bueno pues, que tal si comenzamos pasando un rato en el centro comercial.

-Vale.

-Y luego… vamos por algo de comer.

-Está bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos caminando?, el cielo está claro –levantaron la mirada hacia el cielo relativamente azul.

-Por ahora…

-¿Mmm?

-Mira… -Una mano sobre sus ojos fijos sobre el horizonte. Ahí, asomándose unas grises nubes, ya para el mediodía, quizá, cubriría todo el cielo.

-De todos modos, estará despejado por un buen rato.

* * *

Frente al gran edificio, escrito en la portada por sobre la puerta, la inscripción, en un rojo rubí bordeado por un dorado fino, "S.C.D.W".

La entrada principal llena de personas que entraban y salían, principalmente parejas enamoradas que aprovechaban las primeras horas para disfrutar de aquel día. Por otra parte, una gran cantidad de jóvenes muchachos correteaban con un regalo de último momento.

Las damas entraron con paso firme y con la frente en alto, intentado así, ignorar todo lo que sucedía alrededor suyo.

Pasar por tiendas de ropa: buscar con insistencia prendas que le vengan bien a su figura y un color que haga juego con su tono de piel.

Entre las boutiques de accesorios tratar de conseguir carteras y collares que hagan juego con el resto de las prendas que llegasen a comprar.

El chirrido de la maquina cada vez que salían de una tienda, las risas recordando viejas anécdotas, los juegos de brillos y las múltiples combinaciones de vestidos.

Todo como una excusa para poder olvidar el enfado de la mañana temprana.

El tiempo aun así pasa. Más aun cuando la peli azul trataba de buscar un vestido que haga juego en su actual bolso escarlata.

El sol se poso en el centro total del firmamento, su brillo opacado por las grises nubes.

-Bueno vamos por algo de comer –dijo la mayor, pasando por el pasillo principal del enorme establecimiento.

-Bulma…

-Mmm…

-Acaso… -miro por un instante la entrada, empañada en gotas de agua gruesas- está lloviendo.

-¡Hay no!, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos de compras? –de pronto todo el establecimiento se vio iluminado por un corto lapso de tiempo: un rayo había caído demasiado cerca.

-No fue muc… -el estruendo del rayo era mucho más estridente.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, no será que esos niños se terminen mojando.

-Sí.

La ojiazul comenzó a remover objetos entre su bolso. Su mano entraba cada vez más profundo dentro de este: algo faltaba ahí, algo muy importante. El estuche de capsulas.

-No está… -dijo asustada, aun buscando con desesperación la caja.

-¿qué?

-El estuche de mis capsulas… -soltó el bolso con enfado, dejando que este se oscile en su hombro- ¿tú no trajiste una?

-Solo las de almacenamiento para las compras, después vine en la nube voladora.

-¡Rayos!... Mmm… -nuevamente comenzó a buscar entre su bolso y de ahí saco un pequeño móvil- será mejor que llame a la Corporación, a estas horas Vegeta ya debió volver con el estomago vació…

-¿Qué harás?

-Le pediré que venga aquí a recogernos.

-¿sabe conducir?

-No, pero no le molesta la lluvia.

Marco los números adecuados e ingreso la llamada, no tardo mucho en ser contestada.

- _Hola._

-Hola Trunks.

 _-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?_

-Pásame con tu padre.

 _-Mi papá no llego aun mamá._

-Ugh… es hombre… bueno tardare un rato en llegar Trunks, no vayan a ensuciarse.

 _-Está bien… chau mama… Espera…_

-¿qué?

 _-¿Podríamos… comer unas galletas?_

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Trunks, ya sabes cómo te pones cuando comes azúcar.

 _-Pero._

-Nada de peros.

 _-Está bien, adiós._

Termino la llamada y devolvió el celular a su bolso.

-¿Qué dice?

-Vegeta aun no ha vuelto.

-¿entonces?

-Bueno, supongo que la tormenta no pasara dentro de un rato… vamos por algo de comer.

-Bien, así pasaremos el rato.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado: las tiendas de comida estaban por todos lados. Desde comida mexicana como el _Huarache_ , hasta la exquisitez que es capaz de presentar la gastronomía en el norte de África, como el _Cuscús._

Existían para todos los gustos y exigencias, un pasillo repleto de muestras gratis servidas por llamativas camareras de ojos claros. Pero, eso sí, muy pocas personas: todos regresaron a sus hogares por la lluvia que, a cada instante, se hacía mucho más fuerte.

Pero, no había razón alguna para pasar por todas, algo faltaba, algo estaba muy vació.

Finalmente tras un corto periodo de tiempo, se decidieron por comer en el más vació. La frescura y sazón únicas de la comida italiana. Dos rebanadas de pizza al _Tonno_ : Las cebollas, el ajo, el queso, los tomates, y por supuesto el vino tinto juntos es armonía sobre la masa redonda y crujiente.

-¿Alguna vez probaste esta pizza? –Pregunto la mayor, a lo que la otra se limito a menear la cabeza de lado a lado –te va a encantar –dijo entonces.

-A ver… -dijo para darle un bocado. Ese gusto picoso en la lengua, esa combinación sublime, ese sabroso manjar- esta delicioso.

* * *

Pasaron las charlas así como lo hizo la lluvia. Habían pasado ya cuarentaicinco minutos desde la hora del almuerzo, algo de preocupación recorría sus cuerpos: Goten y Trunks no habían llamado diciendo que tiene hambre.

Un arco iris en el firmamento es la única prueba de la lluvia, dentro de la ciudad un auto amarillo con cuadros negros dejaba frente de una mansión con forma de cúpula, a sus pasajeras de pelo azul y negro.

-Ojala que los niños no se vayan a meter en problemas -dijo la mayor tras de cancelar el pasaje.

-Espero que no –le contesto.

De pronto la plenitud del cielo se vio interrumpida: Dos estelas amarillas irrumpieron en la escena. El veloz sonido que parte en dos el cielo, acompañado de unas alteradas risas infantiles.

Segundos después su atención es desviada por un fuerte estremecimiento del suelo, acompañado por un sonoro estruendo que ahuyento a las aves de su nido y despertó las alarmas de los automóviles. Las cosas no pintaban mejor cuando una nube de hollín se levanto del patio trasero de la corporación.

Aquellos hechos eran extrañamente familiares para la peli azul, como si todos estos eventos ya hubieran ocurrido antes.

Una vez que la sacudida había terminado, sin más dilación, las mujeres corrieron dentro del edificio mientras las preguntas inundaban sus mentes: que si los niños estarían bien… que si este caos tenía algo que ver con ese par de tontos.

-¡Niños! –llamo la morena.

-¡Ahhh!… -un grito de pánico de la peli azul con la mirada fija en un cráter en el jardín de la corporación, donde antes solía estar la máquina de gravedad.

-¡¿Qué paso?!

No hubo tiempo a responder, no había la necesidad, de hecho. Los escombros metálicos comenzaron a moverse de forma ruda, luego se escucha un quejido desde estos mismos.

Milk se acerca con cautela, algo entre las piezas destrozadas le llamo la atención, algo… una bota azul.

Un paso: la bota se mueve.

Otro paso: algo debajo de los restos se mueve.

Un paso más:

-¡Goku! –grito al ver su rostro emergente de los restos.

-Hola –le respondió su vos débil.

-¿Qué te paso? –corrió hasta dar con él y tomo sus mejillas con sus delicadas manos.

-…Mmm… -recordó- ¡espera!... –Los codos y las rodillas tambaleantes, las prendas desgarradas y la falta de movilidad del pie derecho. Es con suma dificultad, y la ayuda de su esposa, que se puso de pie - gracias… toma… -levanto con pesadez su mano derecha, en ella, una fina y, más que nada, solitaria, flor.

-Goku… -dijo la dama tomando la flor entre sus manos- tú… -pétalos blancos y rojos.

-¿Te gusta? Recordé que la Camelia era tu favorita, mas con esos colores.

-¡Claro que sí! –se aferro a su cuello, hundió su rostro en su pecho. Una dulce escena irrumpida pero el espeso aroma que emanaba de Goku- ¿Goku?...

-¿sí?

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-… Mmm… Mmm… ¡Hay no!... –grito- ¡¿Dónde está Vegeta?!

-¡¿Qué paso con Vegeta?! –pregunto la peli azul. Quien, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido al margen de la escena.

Golpes agudos resultado del contacto y choque entre los metales, la cansada respiración del moreno, y los gritos de las mujeres son los intentos fallidos por encontrar al saiyajin de pelo flama.

-Goku, explícanos que fue lo que paso… -pregunto la mayor de las mujeres.

-No lo recuerdo… -dijo el saiyajin limpiándose lo que podía de su traje maltrecho- pero, creo que tiene algo que ver con… galletas, humm.

-No tiene caso… -le dijo la peli azul a su amiga- tal vez Vegeta ni siquiera está aquí.

-si tal vez…

-¡Eres un tonto, Kakarotto! –la voz rasposa y gruesa las saco de su plática.

-¡Vegeta, por fin te encuentro! –dijo el menor mirando fijamente la copa de un árbol.

-¡Te destruiré! –rugió abalanzándose del árbol lanzando una onda de Ki hacia, quien ahora escapaba brincando en un solo pie, un asustado Goku.

-¡Vegeta, ¿Qué te sucede?! –dijo montando los aires.

-¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?! ¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!

-¿Qué hice?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Vegeta! –su grito agudo frena en seco la persecución- ¡baja aquí ahora mismo! –señalaba con el dedo al destrozado "jardín".

-Jajá, te metiste en problemas –se burlo el menor de los saiyajin.

-¡Ni creas que me olvide de lo que hiciste! –descendió el nivel de Ki en sus extremidades inferiores, y se dejo reposar sobre la áspera tierra.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Recrimino la peli azul- ¡¿Por qué quieres matar a Goku esta vez?!- dio un rápido vistazo a su habitual traje- ¡Mira nada mas como estas!... ¡Respon…! –ese bello color y esa armonía convertidos en un objeto tan delicado ahora reposado sobre el guante desgarrado de Vegeta.

-Toma… -dijo este.

-Vegeta, acaso es un…

-Un crisantemo rosa… y más vale que te guste.

-… ¡Me encanta!... –se lanzo con los brazos abiertos hacia su pareja, quien aun no reunía la cantidad de fuerza suficiente para hacer algo; ya sea siquiera mover un musculo para devolver el abrazo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, dentro de la sala de la corporación, sentado sobre un cómodo asiento. El de cabellos alborotados recostaba su cabeza sobre el respaldar.

-¿Qué le paso a tu pierna? –pregunto la pelinegra. Poco después de dejar las flores, que ahora sabía era los regalos de san Valentín, dentro de un pequeño florero rojo con detalles amarillos.

-No lo sé… No recuerdo nada desde lo de la máquina de gravedad… ¿tu recuerdas algo Vegeta?

-Solo recuerdo verte cerca del panel de control, insecto… -la postura erguida intimidante y el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que más me preocupa es donde están los niños, ¿ustedes no los vieron? –acompaño la peli azul.

Vieron como sus ojos se abrieron como platos, uno de ellos llevaría su mano a su cien, y el otro hacia la barbilla.

-Los niños… -dijo el menor.

-¿Qué les paso a los niños?

-Papá… -apareció una voz débil e infantil, parada en el torno de la sala.

-Papá… -acompaño otra.

-Trunks… -dijo la voz gruesa y firme.

-Goten… -dijo la infantil en un extraño tono serio.

-¡…A tu habitación mocoso pelo lila, estas castigado!

-P-pero… ¡hay! está bien –cabizbajo subió los escalones.

-Ve con el Goten, -se podría decir que Goku no era el mismo de siempre- tu también estas castigado.

-Bueno –acompaño a su amigo.

-¿Qué paso?, explíquenme –pidió saber la dueña de la corporación.

Sin decir nada, el saiyajin pelo flama se retiro de la sala en dirección a la cocina. Solo unos segundos después fue que regreso con un pequeño tarro café, escrito en el frontal la palabra _Honey._

-Esto… –elevo la mano derecha, la que sostenía el tarro, a la altura suficiente para ver que estaba vacía- fue lo que paso.

-Acaso…

-Sí, se comieron las endemoniadas galletas.

-Y creo que tienen algo que ver con lo de la máquina de gravedad… -comento Goku- pero no se qué…

-Bueno ya tendrán tiempo a recordar, ahora mejor descansen.

* * *

Las horas continuaron, y ya había llegado la hora de la cena. Era por mientras que, en la Corporación capsula, un malhumorado Vegeta daba vueltas alrededor del cráter en el que antes estaba su preciada cámara de gravedad.

Con esos pantalones azules, chaqueta y camisa del mismo color en diferente tono. Ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos, los pasos lentos y la mirada gacha.

-Vegeta… -decidió mejor interrumpir sus pensamientos- si tanto quieres entrenar ve con Goku, o quítale su castigo a Trunks.

-No, no es por eso –dijo, a la vez que llevaba su mano a su mentón.

-Te conozco Vegeta, sé que cuando no haces algo de entrenamiento te pones más insoportable de lo normal.

-No, es otra cosa, pero no sé que es.

-Bueno te dejo solo para que lo pienses…

-Eso es… -le dicen, acompañándolo el chasqueo de sus dedos.

-¿qué? –Antes de oír alguna respuesta sintió en su espalda un golpe seco- ¡Oye, si te vas a ir, por lo menos avisa! –lo último que alcanzo a ver de Vegeta fue el destello dorado que dejaba su Ki encendido.

-¡Huy, si no fuera porque me consiguió esa flor ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra!

* * *

-Bueno, Goten esta triste y asustado –esperaba la llegada de su primogénito en la base de las escaleras.

-Como no estarlo, tu padre nunca se había comportado de esa manera…

-Sí, tienes razón, solo míralo –el mencionado, de chaqueta verde con un pantalón de mezclilla a concorde con su polera roja, sentado en la sala con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, como si estuviera meditando algo importante.

-Mejor ve a hablar con él, Gohan. Yo estaré cocinando.

-Está bien.

Fue hasta la cocina, saco algunas cuantas ollas, y guardo con mucho esmero su regalo. Justo fue en el momento en que iba por prender la estufa:

-¡Hay no, Vegeta me va a matar! –luego un fuerte estruendo resultado de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Gohan ¿Qué paso? –le pregunto a un asustado joven, sentado en la sala junto al lugar en donde antes estaba su padre.

-No tengo idea.

-¿Qué paso con tu padre?

-Solo me pregunto la hora.

* * *

Entro a la cocina, sirvió un par de platos del recalentado y tomo asiento en aquel lugar que había ocupado por la mañana temprana, solo que esta vez estaba sola… completamente sola.

-Pist, mamá –un susurro la llamo.

-¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa Trunks?

-¿Papá está aquí?

-No, se fue, entra y cuéntame que paso.

-Bueno –tomo asiento junto a su madre. Frente a él, ese delicioso, o al menos para él, plato de recalentado, Lo devoro con ímpetu y cuando no había dejado un bocado de este.

-¿terminaste?, ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso.

-No fue mi idea mamá…

-¿enserio…?

-Mmm… Sí, sí fue mi idea. Pero es que teníamos hambre.

-No puedo decirte nada por eso, Trunks. Pero lo que quiero saber es que paso con la máquina de gravedad, me preocupa mucho.

-No sé nada de eso, mamá. Tengo la mente en blanco desde que comí las galletas… pero sí recuerdo sentir una alta cantidad de Ki antes que la maquina explotase.

-¿entonces, estuviste cerca antes de que explotara?

-Tal vez…

-Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien… ahora mejor ve a tu cuarto antes de que regrese tu padre.

-Sí, siento su Ki, ya casi esta cerca.

* * *

-Es raro que tu padre no esté a la hora de la cena – le comento a su hijo mayor.

-Debe tener algo que hacer… -tomo una cucharada de su plato.

-Gohan…

-¿Si mamá?

-Sabias algo de esto.

-¿De qué? –algo en su tono de voz chillante delataba su nerviosismo.

-Del regalo que me trajo tu padre…

-N-no…

-Gohan, soy tu madre y no puedes esconderme nada.

-¡Está bien!, si, lo sabía todo… pero no es lo que tú piensas. Papá estuvo preguntándome toda la semana de algunas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Bueno pues… me pregunto dónde encontrar las camelias y también los crisantemos… luego de eso me pregunto… ¡Con que eso era! –llevo una mano a su cien y luego la paso por sus cabellos, haciendo que estos hicieran un fleco. Su mirada perdida, algo pensativa, puso en duda a su madre.

-¿Qué, que paso?

-Bueno… no, no, no, no, no… -agito sus manos y movió su cabeza de lado a lado- primero, ¿Papá solo te dio la flor, verdad?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces será mejor no decirte nada –su sonrisa inmensa e imborrable.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Ya lo sabrás, -de un bocado termino su comida. Recorrió la silla, se puso de pie- mamá, una pregunta. ¿Podría llevar a Goten con el abuelo, y pasar allí la noche?

-¿Y eso?

-Es que no quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a papá. –Dejo su plato vació en el fregadero- ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, vayan, hace mucho que no visitan a su abuelo.

* * *

La alerta que le dio su hijo la mantuvo despierta aun a costa del increíble aburrimiento que la impulsaba a recostarse en la cama. Esperaba en la cocina, sentada, jugando con su vaso: Vegeta llegaría en cualquier momento pidiendo, mejor dicho exigiendo, comida.

Suelta un suspiro, se pone de pie, resignándose a seguir esperando a Vegeta. Deja los trastes en el lavaplatos y da una vuelta de camino a la puerta.

Cuando, de pronto, al mirar el umbral divisorio entre la cocina y el pasillo. Ese guerrero cabello flama.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde andabas?

-El mocoso, ¿Dónde está?

-Donde lo dejaste, en su habitación. Debes tener hambre, mejor te sirvo algo.

-Espera, ya comí…

-¿Qué, enserio?

-¡Que si mujer!

-¡Oye, ¿y a ti qué demonios te pasa?!

-… Mira… esto no será fácil para mí, y lo sabes… lo sabrás…

-¿Qué…?

Vio que el saiyajin metió su derecha en su bolsillo, era como si buscara algo dentro de este, aun con todo no perdía la vista de ella.

Finalmente pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, saco su mano en puño apretando algo en su interior, demasiado, tanto que era imposible ver lo que sostenía.

-F-feliz… lo que demonios sea… -se acerco hacia con ella, con su zurda tomo la mano de la pelinegra e hizo que esta abriera la palma; con la diestra, la mano empuñada, dejo todo lo que sostenía en la mano ajena.

-Vegeta…

-No lo veas aun… Te espero arriba. –Se retiro en el acto, frotando su rostro con su mano derecha.

Tenía algo de miedo, pues era que Vegeta actuaba raro desde temprano, pero todo este misterio…

Millones de preguntas invaden su mente, pero la más importante sin duda es: "¿ _qué cosa no es fácil para Vegeta_?".

Muchas preguntas, pocas pistas para resolverlas. La mujer más inteligente del mundo se ahora mismo está en cero absoluto. Su cabeza le comienza a doler de tantos problemas.

Pero de cualquier forma, si tanto deseaba respuestas, solo había una manera: Su mano derecha, temblorosa, lo que ahora para ella representaba una caja de Pandora.

Se anima a ver por primera vez lo que sostenía. Aquel pequeño objeto azul pastel, aterciopelado, elegante y, sobretodo, enigmático.

Trago en seco, no quería creerlo, pero otra parte de ella, sí.

Su mente no podía jugarle tan vil broma, acaso… acaso lo que sostenía en mano era… no, no podía ser… ¿o sí?... esa caja, tan pequeña, tan hermosa, tan cruel.

Lo miro una vez más, lo toco con la yema de los dedos. Ese espacio a la mitad de una de las caras laterales, la puerta entre la pregunta y la respuesta. Debía… no, mejor no.

Era, era un clifton… ¿cierto?... sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas… ahora que sabía lo que era… otra pregunta, más compleja que la última… ¿abrirlo o no?

Su mente le dice una cosa, su corazón otra.

Pero, siendo realistas, desde ya hace mucho que supo guiarse por los latidos frenéticos que manda el corazón.

Reunió todo el valor que pudo, de un movimiento rápido de muñecas, la abrió. Sus latidos a mil por segundo, sus manos sudorosas, sus ojos brillantes, un sollozo salieron de sus labios.

No podía creer lo que encontró dentro, sus ojos lagrimearon y, con delicadeza, tomo el objeto. Lo coloco con sumo cuidado, cual si fuera un sueño a punto de rasgarse y destruirse, en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda.

Luego llevo la derecha a cubrir su boca: el asombro no le permitía hablar.

Un fino brillo pasó por su mejilla dejando atrás un camino húmedo. Era especial, era de esos brillos especialmente único, de aquellos que se logran en una increíble felicidad.

* * *

Esperaba sentada en la sala, como siempre, su negro cabello suelto, sus manos juntas intentado mantener el calor.

La llamada de su padre minutos atrás la tranquilizo un poco, saber que sus pequeños estaban bien era más que reconfortante. Pero no lo era, pensar en lo que le había dicho el mayor este sabia muchas cosas que se negaba a contar. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Goku regrese para saber que sucede.

Miro el reloj una vez más, achicando un poco los ojos pues su única fuente de luz era le televisión encendida. El minutero, de una manera maliciosamente lenta, avanza sin dar pie a un receso, uno en el que todas sus ideas se puedan reorganizar.

Una mueca se torna en sus labios y una brisa en su espalda: La puerta fue abierta.

Despacio gira su cabeza, mira al recién llegado pelinegro con cabellos alborotados, su sonrisa brillante, sus ojos semi abiertos y sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Hola –le saludo.

-Goku, ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Con Vegeta…

-¿con Vegeta? ¿Para qué?

-Fui a recoger algo… -su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Bueno, ven te daré algo de comer.

-No espera… ya comí.

-¿ya comiste? ¿Qué comiste?

-Vegeta me invito algo.

-¿enserio?

-Sí, bueno a lo que venía…Milk… ¿podrías darme tu anillo de matrimonio?

-S-si… -rotó el anillo en torno a su dedo hasta dejarlo libre- ¿por qué?

-Es que ese es el mío, yo tengo el tuyo aquí –levanto su mano derecha, en ella esa pequeña caja oscura ante la poca cantidad de luz.

-Goku, ¿Qué es eso? -

-Era, era, era un cli, cli… se me olvido… Gohan lo sabía ¿Dónde está?

-Fue con mi padre, se llevo a Goten…

-Ah… bueno, toma -dejo un sus finas manos el objeto, del cual ahora distinga la suavidad y fineza de la tela que lo recubría, la miro unos instante tratando de descifrar que es lo que era- Y bien… ábrelo –esa sonrisa, esa fuente de luz en la oscuridad, no podía negarle o cuestionarle.

Sin más dilación corrió la tapa, entrecerró los ojos: un cosquilleo pasó por sus mejillas; su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

Su mente merodeaba entre la posibilidad de que esto sea un sueño, y pueda terminar despertando, descubriendo que había quedado dormida en la espera de su amado.

Pero, esa sonrisa tan real frente de ella, era la prueba absoluta de lo contrario. Que esta realidad era tan perfecta como hermosa.

Así también lo era el objeto que había descubierto ni bien abrir la caja.

Su mente ataba cabos sueltos. Las dudas quedaban remplazadas por repuestas, el temor por alegría, los lagrimas por besos.

Dejo de lado la dulces de la esencia; desconociendo si es que quería descifrar una última duda; o quería oír las palabras que tanto añoro en todo el día.

-Goku… tú…

-Feliz San Valentín… perdón por mi ausencia…

* * *

Hasta aquí os dejo esta primera parte del fic, a su vez os invito a leer la segunda parte que la subiere dentro de un tiempo, así también quiero agradecerles por leer… Sé que no es la más grande calidad, pero fue hecho del corazón.

Y por último los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales;

(https:)(/)(twitter)(.com)(/DBNightMare_410)

(https:)(/)(www.)(facebook)(.com)(/DBNightMare410)


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDA PARTE

* * *

El canto vivaz de las aves madrugadoras, el firmamento celeste y una manta de rocío adornando los paisajes de la montaña Paoz.

Entre los ríos, entre los bosques, entre la fauna intrínseca de una región olvidada por el tiempo. Una casa, un hogar, se cierne entre las colinas. Ahí dentro, sin haber podido cerrar los ojos por toda la noche, quien ha de ser considerado como el saiyajin más poderoso en existencia, levantaba su cuerpo de entre las mantas rojas.

Toda la noche pensando en que, como y cuando hacerlo, solo para que en estos momentos su cuerpo demande reposo, mas no podía, no debía dejarse llevar por un placer egoísta. Ya cometió ese error.

Ya vestido de su habitual traje, no pudo evitar ver una vez más a quien, con clara incomodidad, no paraba de mover su brazo, tal vez en busca del calor de un abrazo más reconfortante que ningún otro. Con una delicadeza que sus fornidos brazos nunca experimentaron, tomo entre sus manos los delicados dedos y la pieza de joyería, la cual intercambio por la propia, y dejándola tambalear en una pequeña cadena que luego se colocó en el cuello.

* * *

El frío avasallador, el incesante compás del reloj y la débil luz que emanaba de la lámpara de mesa, un ambiente pacifico para estar en medio de una metrópolis, propicio para estar a solas con los pensamientos.

Sentado en la cama matrimonial, absorbido en su subconsciente, en un repaso constante de cada decisión tomada en su vida, las que lo trajeron hasta acá, hasta estar a pocos minutos de hacer algo que de seguro el mercenario que fue en un pasado, repudiaría.

Mientras se vestía, aun sumido en la falta de respuestas a su dilema. Como había llegado a este punto, como es que paso de pertenecer a un linaje real, a estar en un planeta desdichado. En eso, desvío la mirada a su acompañante, a quien los años no pesan, a quien traía el ego inflado por ser a mujer más brillante del mundo. Se quedó inmóvil por un instante casi eterno, quizá es que la respuesta estuvo todo el tiempo frente de él, inmersa entre las sábanas.

Con cautela abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, tomó la sortija que siempre era guardada en ese mismo lugar, a la misma hora, poco antes de que ella durmiera. La intercambio con la propia, y dejó todo tal como estaba, sin rastro de la treta.

* * *

Siempre estuvo consciente de la insaciabilidad de su estómago, así como también era consciente de que, por esta mañana, no podría desayunar normalmente, era un sacrificio a dar. Pero eso no evitaba el que pudiera comer algo antes de irse, una botana para el camino. Una soda, un poco de pan y carne recalentada, era lo mucho que podía hacer sin saquear demasiado la nevera y los estantes.

Mientras aún buscaba un pedazo de pan para comérselo o, mejor aún, engullírselo, no contaba con que su primogénito, Gohan, había despertado hace poco.

-¿Papá?

-¡Gohan! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- Inadvertido por la presencia, dejo de lado su búsqueda y giro hasta quedar de frente con su hijo.

-Bueno baje por algo de agua ¿tú qué haces despierto?

-Ehhh… pues…- volvió a hurgar entre los estantes.

-No me digas que iras a entrenar tan temprano.

-¡Sí! Eso, iré a entrenar, es todo- Distraído como siempre a la par de su nerviosismo, guardo, sin darse cuenta, una bolsita de maníes en su bolsillo.

-Está bien. Supongo.

-Bueno, ya me voy, Gohan- de un sorbo acabó su soda y de un bocado la carne.

-¡Espera papá! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, verdad?

-¡Sí! sí lo sé Gohan, es por eso que estoy saliendo temprano. Voy a buscar el regalo para tu madre.

-¿Qué, recién?

-Sí, las busque ayer pero no las encontré, así que cúbreme ¿bien?

-Bueno, pero no vayas a tardar mucho, que si no mamá se enfadara.

-Ya lo sé, descuida no tardare- A paso veloz se marchó de la casa, se internó entre los bosques, entre la maleza, con rumbo fijo hasta el cruce de canales de una caída majestuosa de agua.

* * *

Rondaba entre los silenciosos pasillos, entre la soledad que atesoraba, entre los pensamientos de duda. Su cabeza gacha, vigilando cada pisada a dar. Mas, sus ojos denotaban vacío, distraídos en un mar de desánimo.

Y es que aquel sujeto visto en el espejo no era él, no era el príncipe del cual hablaba su padre, no era el asesino despiadado que un día navego la infinita bóveda azul. No era más aquel mercenario, ahora era algo completamente diferente, era un padre, un esposo, un terrícola.

-Muchacho- Tan ensimismado en su dilema, no notó al hombre canoso de bata blanca -¿no te parece muy temprano para estar despierto?

-Señor Brief- saludo sin darse la vuelta para quedar frente del científico.

-Sé lo importante que es tu entrenamiento, pero no te parece exagerado, digo, ni siquiera los gorriones están despiertos a estas horas.

-Podrá ser, pero no podía dormir y me resulta conveniente no desperdiciar el día- Una verdad a medias quizá, un intento desinspirado de escapar de una conversación innecesaria.

-Bien dicho, muchacho, levantarse temprano es de gran ayuda si quieres beneficiarte del día.

Se mantuvo callado, abstenido de expresar cualquier comentario. Camino aun sin decir nada, un vago y simplón intento de escape de aquel cruce de palabras que nunca debió pasar.

-Bueno, si ya vas a entrenar te digo que no te tardes mucho, el desayuno estará listo en cualquier minuto.

-No creo desayunar, estaré en las montañas entrenado todo el día.

-Bien, pero no olvides que día es hoy, es San Vale…

-¡Sí! sí sé que maldito día es y por eso saldré temprano, iré a buscar una…

-No te molestes muchacho, yo entiendo.

* * *

Entre la maleza abierta por un sendero, entre los inmensos árboles, entre las exuberante flora de la montaña Paoz. La cabeza pesada, los pasos débiles, los parpados endurecidos y la falta de sueño pueden convertir a uno de los más poderoso guerreros en un indefenso zombie.

La somnolencia, resultado del desvelo de la noche pasada, era su mayor pesar. Gracias a esto no pudo levantar vuelo, prefería caminar, intentar que así sus neuronas despertasen, mientras el frío azotador de la mañana cambie y se transforme en el calor del mediodía.

La cascada no se encontraba tan lejos, o eso parecía ayer que fue volando, casi que ni recordaba lo que era caminar largas distancias, rodearse de los bellos pasajes que brindaba su hogar. Y lo mejor de todo era aquellos ríos cristalinos que nacen de las montañas y que se reúnen es una esplendorosa catarata.

* * *

Ya hacía un rato que salió de la corporación, llevaba un buen tiempo volando con la cabeza siempre mirando la esplendorosa ciudad, con las pupilas tratando de recordar cada detalle. Los faros encendidos, los altos edificios, ese diseño de tablero, la perfección de la simetría.

Siempre fue un hombre cauteloso, pocas veces impulsivo, es de ahí que heredo un carácter perfeccionista, odiaba la falta de orden y el bullicio. Debido a sus interminables viajes por las estrellas, se percató de una singularidad: Las civilizaciones más avanzadas, trabajaban en base de la disciplina. Aunque aquello le costara admitirlo, esa era la razón por la que su pueblo siempre estuvo condenado a la extinción casi absoluta.

La mala ubicación de su planeta y la cantidad limitada de alimentos, era evidente que los saiyajin no podrían competir con estos suministros, especialmente en los períodos de eclipsación, cuando una de sus dos lunas eclipsaba al sol, dándole un tono rojizo al cielo. En cambio, los humanos, tan numerosos y con sistemas de comunicación mejores, aún era capaces de no caer en el mismo error, de no apoyarse mutuamente para enfrentar un enemigo común.

* * *

De las mayores ventajas de vivir entre la naturaleza, sin duda la más reconfortante de todas era la paz que se podía encontrar al estar sentado debajo de un árbol. El aire puro, templado por los interminables nevados y el lejano océano. La armonía que reflejaban los canticos madrugadores de los pájaros al construir sus nidos.

Conocía a la perfección cada animal, cada flor y cada patrón de la región Paoz. O eso creía, con 7 años fuera las cosas cambian mucho, el suelo se deforma, los animales mudan o cambian sus hábitos, las flores se marchitan.

No alejaba la vista de un árbol, de un roble de ramas gruesas, estaba perdidamente nostálgico, perdido como cual niño. Entendía el sacrifico de este día, pero valía la pena arreglar todos los huecos que había dejado, así lo hubiera querido ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando viro su vista al cielo, entre nubes grises y blancas, lo más resaltante era la ráfaga de luz que dejaba un cuerpo descendiendo a gran velocidad sobre las montañas.

* * *

Hacía ya tiempo que abandonó la ciudad, ahora mismo rebasaba las nubes que nacían en las montañas, una tormenta grande era lo que se avecinaba. Por debajo, no a mucha distancia estaba la cascada en la que quedo encontrarse con su compañero.

Descendió hasta las riberas a unos cuantos pasos de un roble.

-Kakaroto.

-No me llames así, Vegeta.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-En donde están las flores, tonto.

-No lo sé, aún no las buscó.

-Pero ¿sabes dónde encontrarlas?

-Eh… sí.

-También la piedra.

-Sí… no te preocupes.

Un simple cruce de palabras, nada más necesitaban, con todo lo vivido a menos de 2 meses, su relación resquebrajada por los comentarios lanzados sin pensar, que dañaron más allá de lo que pudieron hacer los puños.

Mas, aun así el menor rebuscaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, indagando entre los recuerdos opacados por una nube de oscuridad. Siempre le habían hecho mella de su poca capacidad para retener información importante, todo a causa de aquel golpe cuando aún era niño, y nuevamente salía a flote el daño colateral que se produjo aquel día.

Mintió descaradamente al afirmar que conocía el paradero de aquella piedra, su mente no llegaba a más. Un recuerdo vago rememoraba el momento en que cuestiono a Gohan sobre dicha piedra, más, para su mala suerte, la respuesta aún estaba nublada por la incertidumbre de la amnesia.

Por su parte, el mayor, con los brazos cruzados absorbido por su constante búsqueda entre la ribera y los robles. A los límites remarcados por el sendero, entre la maleza, donde crecían las plantas, a las cuales desconocía en su mayoría, no le importaba, solamente debía encontrar aquella que fue a buscar.

Sus comportamientos, sus rutinas, sus personalidades tan diferentes entre sí, tan complejas a cada punto de vista, y tan ajenas al arquetipo normal de vida de entre aquellos que se consideran normales. Pero entre las diferencias nacían pequeños racimos de empatía, de momentos en los que su sangre da a denotar sus similitudes.

Y uno de ellos, el menor, había aprendido a reconocer y apreciar estos momentos. Desde que había regresado todos habían notado su cambio de actitud, más sereno, menos despistado. Claro, tuvo que ser justo hoy cuando todo aquello se perdió y olvidó los detalles sobre cierta piedra preciosa.

-¡Alto ahí!- El mayor lo había conseguido, había encontrado la flor que tanto llevaba buscando. Pero, fue tal su poca suerte que a poco de haber avisado el crisantemo notó que la flor corría el grave peligro de ser pisada por el tarado que lo iba acompañando.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Vegeta?- Ignorando las advertencias continuo su camino, arrollando la pequeña planta. Y cuando giro hacía a su compañero, encontró en él una mirada indescriptible, cruce entre la ira y a desesperación.

-E…s mu…o- Murmuró débilmente.

-¿Qué dijiste Vegeta?

-¡Que estás muerto, sabandija!- Estalló en ira.

-Oye Vegeta, tranquilo ¿Qué pasó?

-Eres un imbécil, la pisaste- Extendió su índice hacía lo que los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un crisantemo.

-Ah, eso, disculpa, pero por qué te enfadas, si allá hay unas dos, y por allá hay unas 3, acá hay una.

En efecto, todas eran correctas incluso en el color. No se hizo ningún comentario ante el error, tanto por el carácter de uno como la surte del otro, quien había de encontrar las flores que llevaba buscando, esas camelias silvestres.

El de cabello flama, tras su humillante berrinche por una simple flor, la cual no dudaba en otro contexto, él mismo la hubiera pisado sin descaro. Se aisló en el cristalino rio, bordeado de piedras arrastradas desde las montañas nevadas. Se dio el permiso de sumergirse en los mares de la imaginación, pues su reflejo impreso en el agua, ante sus ojos, era un imponente rey, el imponente rey del planeta Vegeta…

* * *

Salió de su transe, divagando aun entre la realidad y la fantasía, nunca antes le había pasado, era como si su pasado le reclamase algo que había negado, lo que había relegado a un segundo plano. Ante aquellos pensamientos, rápidamente desvío su mirada, buscando entre sus alrededores quien lo venía acompañando.

Finalmente lo encontró, mas no como lo esperaba, pues se lo imaginaba haciendo alguna idiotez de las que solía hacer, pero no, todo lo contrario, estaba quieto, como un árbol, quizá absorbido en sus pensamientos al igual que él. Pues, había momentos en los que, por estas acciones, juraba desconocer a su coterráneo.

-Vamos, camina- Intentó volverlo en sí, pero su respuesta fue negativa, el menor aún seguía quieto, dándole la espalda. Se acercó, algo no cuadraba en esa actitud, lo rodeó con el gesto de duda impregnado en su rostro y cuando finalmente lo tuvo enfrente estallo en risas, pues el hombre más fuerte conocido acababa de ser acorralado por una inocente avispa.

-Jajaja- Reía el príncipe –Haber ¿Cómo es que siendo uno de los guerreros más fuertes, aun le tienes miedo a las avispas?... Jajaja.

-Es que las avispas tienen aguijones, y los aguijones pican y… ¡Duele!

Entre los zumbidos del bicho rondando por las camelias en busca de su deseado néctar, y las risas burlonas del príncipe; lograron armar un plan para deshacerse del bichejo. Consistía en lanzar una de las camelias lo más lejos de la ribera. Y aun a costas de las quejas del menor, el plan fue un éxito. La "amenaza" había sido eliminada.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron, el mayor trataba de abstenerse de ver el rio cada que podía mientras que el menor aún mantenía su cabeza ocupada, traumada por la mal experiencia de la avispa y pensativa por el asunto de la piedra. Esta tarea le resultaba imposible, pues todas sus energías eran gastadas por su aparato digestivo, que entre rugido y rugido pedía alimentado, el dolor proveniente de su panza simplemente se había vuelto insoportable.

-¡Muero de hambre!- Gritó entonces para que todo ser que estuviese cerca lo escuchase, y eso incluía al príncipe, quien no dudó en reprocharle al instante.

-Que impertinente- Giro en sus talones, resaltando en su blanco guante un fruto de manzano, rojo y, a primera vistas, dulzón. El de cabello alborotado no podía soltar la vista de aquella jugosa manzana.

-¿Me das?- Preguntó hambriento como nunca antes.

-Consigue la tuya.

.Oh, vamos, no seas malo.

-Ya te dije que no.

La discusión podía haberse prolongado por varios minutos, y es que para un saiyajin la comida era algo más importante que el aporte de nutrientes a su sistema: era un placer. Pero no, esta vez no, de no haber sido por que el menor nunca despegó los ojos de la manzana la discusión quizá hubiera terminado en una catástrofe. De entre la amarillenta pulpa, rebosante en dicha salía un pequeño engendro rosado.

Se paralizó al instante, no atrevió a soltar una palabra, había ciertas cosas para las que carecía de valor, y esta, por la incertidumbre que rondaba en ella, era una de esas. Ante su confuso amigo, tímidamente levanto su dedo señalando el fruto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Cuestionó el mayor. Su compañero actuaba más raro de lo usual, pero su hambre no era asunto suyo. En una actitud algo cruel, en un intento de echarle sal a la herida, intentó morder el fruto, pero se detuvo al instante, aterrado y petrificado ante un indefenso animal.

El menor lo esperaba desde que noto la presencia del gusano, poco era lo que lo relacionaban a su compañero y entre ellas estaba el miedo irracional por un objeto todavía más irracional. Se apresuró en auxiliarlo, retiro la manzana de entre los dedos enguantados y la deposito levemente en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el mayor enfadado cuando recobró la conciencia.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¡¿Por qué dejas esa peste con vida?!

-Hay, vamos. ¿Sabes, Vegeta? Yo pienso que cada criatura tiene derecho a vivir por más asquerosa que te resulte.

En eso, agitando suavemente las alas, interrumpió un pequeño cuco, con el pecho plateado y el pico cortó, tomo entre sus pequeños dientes al bichejo de su cobijo, y si más participación continúo con su viaje.

-Decías- Ironizó el príncipe.

* * *

Siguieron vagando con el estómago vacío y la boca seca, la tripa rugiente y la panza hambrienta. El pescado del rio no era una opción, por alguna extraña razón en aquellas aguas no era posible la existencia seres vivos, tan solo piedras moradas arrastradas desde las cordilleras.

Finalmente detuvieron su marcha junto a una enorme piedra blanca encallada en la batiente del rio, estaban metidos en esto juntos, y aunque les guste o no, también debían de resolver sus problemas juntos, entre los dos quedaron en buscar comida, cada uno por su dirección.

Al pasó de unos minutos, cruelmente largos, volvieron a encontrarse en aquel mismo sitio, junto de aquella piedra blanca. Las manos del joven en el mismo estado que su estómago, vacías; pero las del mayor, en cambio…

-¿Una liebre?- Cuestionó el de cabello alborotado.

-Comida es comida.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero… ¿Una liebre?

-Mira, cuando yo era un mercenario, encontrar algo parecido a esta liebre era lo mejor. Adelante, mátala.

-Vegeta, no matare una inofensiva liebre.

-No seas cobarde.

-¡No soy cobarde!, además ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Después de todo, tú eras el mercenario aquí ¿no?

-¡No discutiré esto contigo!

La pelea verbal se prolongó, más de lo debido, perdieron noción del espacio y el tiempo, solo importaba ganar y no manchar las manos con la sangre de un inocente. Pero la liebre, astuta como nunca lo fue su especie, logró zafarse del guante que lo apresaba por las orejas y, en lugar de huir, tomó venganza de sus opresores, robando de sus manos las tan preciadas flores.

Ninguno de los dos se percató hasta ya demasiado tarde, cuando vieron al burlón mamífero sentado sobre la piedra blanca, con los ramos entre sus largos dientes y la cabeza inclinada, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Atrápalo!

Corrieron tras del ladrón, mas no lograron alcanzarlo, pues este uso su conocimientos sobre el suelo maderero y su agilidad de roedor para escabullirse entre los troncos. Lo persiguieron, trataron en verdad, pero en su desfavor estuvo la falta de conocimiento, pues detrás de los gruesos troncos se escondía una ladera pronunciada.

Rodaron entre los árboles, entre la tierra roída, entre las piedras milenarias; tomados de improviso, no pudieron hacer nada para detener su error.

El príncipe, hábil de reflejos detuvo su estrepitosa caída a tiempo, permitiendo que su ki lo amortiguase, quedando sostenido en el aire tratando de recuperar la calma. Pero eso, con alguien como su compañero, no era posible, este no ostentaba la misma cabeza para pensar de igual manera, para tratar de utilizar su ki y detenerse, para evitar golpearlo en la espalda y que terminen ambos en el suelo.

Empapados de lodo, con las ropas destrozadas, trataron de ponerse de pie tras el duro golpe. El mayor levantó la cabeza encontrándose una vez más con la audaz liebre, enfadado por la humillación, atentó contra el animal, arrojándole una esfera de ki, la cual no lo impactó pero lo asusto lo suficiente para soltar las flores y huir.

-¡Levántate, idiota!

Ante su orden, solo recibió de respuesta un quejido de dolor. El menor intentaba colocarse de pie, esta acción le era imposible, resultado de haber caído mal sobre su tobillo tras el impacto.

-Espera, Vegeta.

No recibió respuesta, al conseguir estabilizarse en un solo pie, pues el otro le provocaba un increíble dolor punzante al apoyarlo. Tomó las camelias, y elevando su cuerpo del suelo, de apresuro a continuar, el hambre ya no importaba, debía encontrar la piedra y terminar con este lio.

-Bueno vamos, Vegeta.

No recibió respuesta, su compañero estaba de pie con la mirada completamente fija en los crisantemos, con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca cerrada.

-¿Vegeta?

-No entiendo qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí… ¡Deberíamos dejar todo esto, no vale la pena!

-¿Es enserio? ¿No vale la pena?

-Es estúpido hacer esto, Kakaroto.

-¿Estúpido? ¿Te parece estúpido hacer esto por las únicas personas que confían plenamente en nosotros? Pues si es así, no entiendo que haces aquí, Vegeta.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Vegeta, piénsalo, somos saiyajin, no somos humanos ni tampoco somos guerreros... somos monstruos,- afirmó con la mirada seria- creí que te había quedado claro… llegamos a este planeta con el propósito de destruirlo… muchas veces dejamos un rastro de sangre tras de nosotros; pero Milk y Bulma, ellas vieron algo en nosotros, algo que nadie más vio y nos depositaron toda su confianza. Vegeta, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer.

El mayor, asimilando las palabras de su compañero, no dijo nada, no articulo ni un gesto, solamente afianzo las flores contra su guante, camino en silencio, internándose en el bosque.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el menor.

-A buscar esa piedra.

* * *

Dicha y alegría recorría el cuerpo flotante del de cabello alborotado, había convencido a su amigo de no desistir, y por otro lado, gracias a la liebre, recordó cómo llegar hasta la entrada de una mina donde, tras descender varios kilómetros, darían con la preciada piedra.

Debían seguir así hasta dar con unos rieles de tren, unos que fueron abandonados y por el desuso, oxidados. Entonces continuaron entre los árboles, olvidándose del hambre, del frio húmedo, de las ropas roídas. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes grises, faltaba poco para que la lluvia cayera sobre sus cabezas, el silencio era agobiante, nadie se atrevía a decir siquiera una palabra, no hasta dar con las vías del tren.

El ambiente gobernado por un aire de incomodidad, no mejoro en ningún sentido, hasta que, eventualmente, llegaron con las viejas vías por las cuales algún día pasaron vagones y vagones, cargados de piedras preciosas y mineros, o eso describió Gohan.

-Muy bien ya llegamos, -dijo el de cabello flama- explica cómo es que es que estos carriles de tren nos llevaran con la piedra.

-Bueno, según Gohan el tren que pasaba por aquí llegaba hasta una mina que había hace mucho tiempo en la montaña Paoz, la cual fue abandonada.

-¿Abandonada?

-Así es, nadie sabe porque. Bueno, cuando lleguemos ahí tendremos que bajar por un… catrón o algo así, serán unos 190 Km hasta encontrarlas.

-¿Tu solo te memorizaste todo eso?

-Sí, no dormí toda la noche tratando de aprenderlo.

Siguieron la ruta marcada por el paso del tren, y en poco tiempo se toparon con la entrada a la mina. Las vigas, ahora más pequeñas, únicamente para vagones de carga ligera, serian su guía en un camino espiral que cada vez cavaba más fondo en la tierra.

Profundo, oscuro y abismal, era obvio que ningún ser había pisado ese lugar en años. Ausente de telarañas, húmedo por la reciente llovizna y las herramientas tal y como las dejaron los trabajadores, eran señales poco satisfactorias para el príncipe.

El de cabello flama, buscaba con ímpetu pistas que le dieran una respuesta ante esa rara percepción de misterio de aquel lugar. Su carácter calculador le intuía que algo saldría mal, terriblemente mal, el hierro oxidado, las gotas de agua púrpura que caía desde el techo y la tranquilidad del menor, que iba flotando frente a él, no lograban más que desesperarlo por salir de aquella cueva, que resultó ser un callejón sin salida.

Sus dudas se concretaron cuando, sumido en la profunda oscuridad, su compañero chocó con una pared impenetrable de piedras enormes, un tropiezo en su búsqueda por el regalo perfecto. El menor, apartado de toda duda que pudo haber tenido su mayor, intentó, sin excito alguno derrumbar el gigantesco muro de piedras.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto cuando fue detenido- Si derribamos estás piedras terminaremos más rápido, antes de que la lluvia se haga mucho más fuerte.

-No seas tonto, -le respondió el príncipe- esas piedras significan que aquí hubo un derrumbe, y si las tiras harás que el techo caiga sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Por favor, Vegeta, hemos soportado peores cosas que eso.

Ignorando toda advertencia, golpeo con delicadeza las piedras, conteniendo en ese pequeño toque toda la fuerza de un cartucho de dinamita. No solo logro derribar el muro, sino también, como predijo el mayor, el techo y hasta incluso el piso sobre el que se encontraron, dejándolos caer en el profundo hoyo negro, que antes hubo de ser una mina.

En su mente no había lugar para pensar en algo tan tonto como proteger su cuerpo, su anatomía les permitía soportar eso y más; pero sí había lugar para salvaguardar lo más preciado que llevaban consigo: las flores. Hermosas, resistentes pero delicadas a la vez; igual que ellas.

* * *

Cayeron por lo que parecieron minutos interminables, llenos de rencor y confusión. Llegaron hasta lo que pudo haber sido la beta madre. Tuvieron tal suerte de no ser aplastados por toneladas de piedra, su poderoso ki, evito tal desastre, pero eso no evito que terminaran encerrados a 190 Km de la superficie. El príncipe, tras ponerse de pie y afrontar su estado actual, dijo:

-Genial- en un tono sarcástico –ahora estamos encerrado en esta maldita cueva. Y todo es tu culpa, Kakaroto.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, además, como iba a saber que todo se derrumbaría por ese pequeño toque.

-¡Ugh!… si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso, no estaríamos metidos en esto, Kakaroto.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames de esa manera! Vamos, Vegeta, no es tan malo, saldremos de está.

-No más Kakaroto. Todo esto, estas tontas flores, esa estúpida piedra, son una completa idiotez y una pérdida de tiempo ¡Y no me importa lo que tengas que decir, Kakarotto!

-¡Mira, Vegeta! –El menor finalmente explotó- si todo esto te parece una pérdida de tiempo ¡No entiendo qué demonios haces aquí! Nunca te obligue a venir aquí, ni te obligue a buscar las flores.

-¡Ya cállate!

-¡No! No me voy a callar.

-¿Y qué razón tienes para decirme todo esto? ¿Eh? ¡A ti ni siquiera te interesa tu esposa!

-¿De qué hablas? claro que me interesa, ¡¿por qué crees que vendría hasta aquí?!... Y si tú viniste me acompañaste, fue porque te interesa Bulma… o eso creí… dime… ¿enserio te importa Bulma como para estar aquí o no?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no me meteré en la vida privada de mi amiga… - Se alejó del lugar –Pero para tu información, a mí sí me interesa Milk, aunque no me creas.

 _"_ _Y a mí me interesa Bulma, aunque nadie me crea"_ Pensó el príncipe.

Ambos tuvieron que abandonar muchas cosas para poder estar ahí, para conseguir las flores y la piedra. Uno, el menor, abandonó toda su rutina diaria, todo aquello por lo cual era caracterizado, llegando a incluso una pelea verbal contra alguien con quien esperaba que algo así no se repitiera; mientras que el mayor, se despojó de su orgullo, de aquello que guardaba con más recelo, abandono su armadura, no la física, sino la que llevaba en el alma.

* * *

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar no se dirigieron la palabra, el rencor era mucho mayor que la casi inexistente fraternidad que pudieron haber tenido. Cada quien buscó por su cuenta el dichoso diamante, la piedra preciosa. Lo encontraron relumbrante en zonas opuestas de la caverna, con sus poderosos dedos lo destrozaron hasta dejarlo de un tamaño más apropiado.

* * *

El menor, usando sus poderes, había llegado ya a la superficie y estaba esperando a su coterráneo, pues aún faltaba algo por hacer, y era quizá lo más fácil del día. En una mano había dos de las tan buscadas piedras, mientras que en la otra…

-¿De dónde sacaste esos maníes?- Finalmente llegó el mayor, sin dirigirle la mirada, aun guardado en su profundo rencor, mas traicionado por su estómago.

-Siempre las tuve, solo que olvide que las llevaba con migo- ofreció algunas.

-Je… bien ¿ahora qué hay que hacer con estas cosas? –En su mano cubierta por un desgastado guante, sostenía un pequeño pedazo de aquella reluciente piedra blanca, de la preciosa gema que los había obligado a descender a un profundo abismo.

-¿Solo una?- Preguntó entonces el menor. El mayor sin cavilar, respondió:

-Solamente necesito una ¿no?

-Sí, pero creo que sería mejor prevenir a volverá ese lugar –extendió su mano con los dos pequeños cristales de diamante- Bueno, haya tú. Ahora debemos ir con el amigo de Gohan… ¿trajiste el anillo?

Entonces el príncipe sacó de su bolsillo, escondido en el pecho interno de su armadura, la sortija que había "robado" e intercambiado del primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Lo propio hizo el de cabello alborotado, de su cuello la cadena con la sortija, retiró esta del collar improvisado, y comparo sus medias con uno de los diamantes, alegrándose al notar que coincidían.

* * *

Guiados por el menor, emprendieron vuelo hasta Satan City, volaron en plena lluvia con dirección norte, surcaron entre los campos de cultivos, siguieron la carretera hasta dar con la urbe. Descendieron en un callejón ausente de personas, empapados por completo, se valieron de sus habilidades para secarse.

Uno iba caminando, el otro cojeando, camino al centro de la ciudad, a dos manzanas de la Orange Star High School, en la esquina que daba con la plaza principal, junto a la cafetería _Italos_.

El amigo de Gohan, Jewel, trabajaba en la joyería de su padre, sería ahí donde los saiyajin dejarían sus piezas. Por las calles llenas a hora pico, acompañados de una lluvia que de a poco, calmaba su intempestiva.

Cruzaron por una cerrada Orange Star High School, llegaron hasta un vacío parque, donde los restos de un San Valentín arruinado por la lluvia, se apoderaban del paisaje; cruzaron la calle, la gente no dejaba de verlos con extrañeza, pues sus ropas destrozadas, su total falta de preocupación por la lluvia, esas exóticas flores silvestres, y ese extraño brillo que provenía sus puños, fuertemente apretados.

 _"_ _Crown Jew's",_ la joyería del centro una era una de las más visitadas por estas fechas, por jóvenes que querían hacerle un regalo para su pareja e incluso había quienes venían por una sortija de compromiso. Pero ni el mismo Jewel, aun tras haber visto toda clase de regalos excéntricos, no estaba preparado para lo que vendría cuando esos dos sujetos con las ropas roídas cruzaron por la puerta.

Entraron, perseguidos por el ojo vigilante del lente de la cámara, se notaba que la seguridad no era desestimada en este local, eso le agradaba al mayor. El mostrador principal estaba justo frente a la puerta, las paredes con vitrinas llenas de joyas y el suelo cubierto de terciopelo rojo. El encargado, tartamudeando con una sonrisa distorsionada, los saludó.

Cuando el menor mencionó a su hijo mayor, Jewel, o Jew como quería que lo llamen, un muchacho delgado, de grandes lentes circulares y un peinado moderadamente cortó; había relajado sus músculos y soltado un gran suspiro. El pedido de ambos era algo muy normal, incrustar en un par de sortijas una gema a modo de regalo, lo que no era normal, era que ambos llegaran con sus propias piedras preciosas.

-Está bien, será algo sencillo y rápido… - dijo evaluando la veracidad de los diamantes- pero… -soltó cuando revisaba una de las piedras- esta de aquí, no es un diamante, es un circón.

El diamante falso pertenecía al príncipe, quien estuvo a nada de destruir el lugar solo por aquella afirmación. No mejoró su conducta cuando el menor se ofreció a dar su segundo diamante, el que llevaba consigo en caso de emergencia.

Pero, Jew, mostrando sus dotes de infinita amabilidad, aun con alguien que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra; sugirió que le vendieran el circón que, a pesar de no ser tan caro, era mucho más utilizado. Esto también les resultó conveniente, cuando el menor aseguró haber perdido su dinero por culpa de la liebre, el mayor froto su rostro con su guante desgastado y aceptó que usaran el dinero del circón para pagar por el trabajo.

Ya con eso, Jew, muy amablemente señaló que sus pedidos estarían listos para las 8 de la noche, hora en la que cerraba el local. No soltaron queja alguna, pues sus estómagos volvían a pedir algo de comer, el menor se despidió con una sonrisa agradecida, y el mayor con solo un gesto indescifrable.

Llegaron nuevamente al callejón donde, nuevamente sumidos en el silencio, iniciaron su vuelo de regreso a sus casas. En el trayecto, el mayor, ni con amabilidad ni despreció, sugirió que fueran juntos hasta la corporación, pues el ki de las damas provenía desde el oeste. El menor dudaba si seguirlo, Milk lo regañaría de tan solo ver su traje en esas condiciones; pero por otro lado sería peor lo que pasaría de entrar empapado a su casa.

Entre la espada y la pared, optó por seguir a su compañero, era la mejor opción, además de comer algún bocado, también podía esperar secarse. Elevaron su inmenso poder para acelerar, dejando tras de ellos ráfagas que partían en dos las, cada vez más pocas, nubes grises.

* * *

A metros de distancia de su compañero de cabello alborotado, el príncipe se encerró nuevamente en su cabeza, preguntándose como termino en este estado, con su traje arrepiento, con el cabello mojado y, ante todo, con esas flores en mano, que muy difícilmente le resultarían atractivas, al menos a su antiguo yo. Su mente gastó tanta energía en su encrucijada, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que llegaron a la Corporación, ya estaba en la sala cuando, con un gesto de asombro salió de su trance.

El menor notaba que algo estaba aturdiendo la cabeza de su compañero desde ya rato, cuando vio que casi se pasó de largo la Corporación. Logro que retomara el rumbo, ahí noto el vacío en su mirada, perdida en un abismo de duda, lo llevó hasta la sala, donde lo dejo sentado en el sofá, mientras se retiraba cojeando a la cocina.

* * *

Se toparon en el pasillo, con un vacío en el estómago y un terrible dolor en la cabeza, como si algo o alguien les hubiera aplastado el craneo. Llegaron a la cocina, Goten y Trunks ya estaban ahí, parados sobre el mesón, asaltando las gavetas.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó el menor, llevándose a la boca uno de los panecillos, que los niños habían sacado del estante.

-Buscando las galletas que hizo mi abuela- respondió el ojiazul –No les molesta ¿verdad?

-Mej… -Respondió el padre del pequeño, comiendo también uno de los panecillos- Hagan lo que quieran.

Los adultos se retiraron, dejando a su libre albedrío a los pequeños, sus estómagos ya estaban satisfechos con los panecillos, y si los muchachos pensaban saciar su hambre con galletas no era su problema, hasta que el menor freno en seco y dijo:

-Un momento… Milk no deja que Goten coma galletas.

El mayor, internándose en sus recuerdos cayó en cuenta que:

-Tampoco Bulma deja que Trunks coma galletas.

Volvieron cautelosos hacía la cocina, intentando que algún desastre se ocasionase, pero llegaron tarde, al entrar encontraron a los niños con una galleta mordida en la mano, con la boca llena de migajas, con el cuerpo titilando y las pupilas excitadas.

No supieron reaccionar, solo veían cómo es que los pequeños, aturdidos por el azúcar en su sistema saiyajin, cual estrellas fugaces, en solo cuestión de segundos desmantelaron todo y derribaron a sus distraídos padres, saltando de pared en pared, dejando las huellas de sus suelas por cada rincón.

Los adultos de levantaron ni bien notaron la ausencia de algo importante, las camelias y los crisantemos, habían desaparecido. En una rápida deducción, el mayor resultó que quienes robaron las flores, eran los enanos, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de enfrentarse a dos muchachos hiperactivos, se lanzó a atraparlos y quitarles de sus pequeñas manos lo que tanto le había costado encontrar.

-¡Regresa aquí, mocoso pelo lila!

Al ver esto, el menor, aun confundido, también se lanzó para buscar a Goten, su pobre instinto de padre, le decía que tarde o temprano su hijo, junto con su mejor amigo, terminarían por causar un grave accidente, y estaba muy acertado ante aquella afirmación.

* * *

Los siguieron por toda la mansión pero nunca lograron alcanzarlos, el ánimo de ninguno de los dos estaba para este juego, mientras que los niños podían aguantar hasta caer la noche. Eventualmente la persecución derivo al patio trasero, donde los críos, segados por la glucosa que invadía sus venas, se metieron en la cámara de gravedad, derribando la puerta, abollando las paredes y rompiendo los instrumentos.

La ira del príncipe aumentaba paulatinamente, ni bien tuviera al mocoso pelo lila atrapado, le iba a dar la paliza más grande que haya soportado. Por su lado el discípulo Tortuga, estaba más alerta a los daños de la maquina central, que al hecho de atrapar a su hijo. En un hábil reflejo, acorralo a la desquiciada versión de sí mismo, le quitó las flores y lo dejo gastar sus energías; pero al girar la cabeza, se topó con la computadora, que entre pitido y pitido daba señal de demasiados daños.

-Mmm… ¿Vegeta?

El mayor hacía poco que logro arrebatarle las flores a Trunks, y a poco de darle su merecido regaño, escucho la alerta de su compañero, entonces: Las luces se volvieron rojas, dejó escapar al muchacho, frunció su entrecejo y dijo:

-No otra vez.

La explosión causó un estridente tan poderoso, que se oyó hasta en los albores de la ciudad. Ambos como último reflejo, en intento de salvar vidas, expandieron su ki, creando una barrera invisible que detuvo la increíble onda. Quedando inconscientes tras este sacrificio.

* * *

Tras reanimarse y entregar los respectivos regalos, o lo que quedaba de ellos y tras castigar cada quien a su respectivo hijo. Tuvieron que despedirse para quizá no verse por el resto de día, resultado de la amnesia, el mayor apelaba que el causante del accidente con la máquina, había sido su compañero.

Más allá de todo problema causado a partir de las galletas, la mente de cada cual, de manera inconsciente trataba, entre señas distorcionadas, recordarles el asunto de la sortija, acto que fue inútil por toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

El de cabello alborotado, ni bien llegó a su casa se dignó cambiarse de los estropajos que llevaba usando. Su esposa le preguntaba lo que había sucedido en la mañana, pero inútil fueron sus intentos por rememorar su temprano día; su hijo mayor, tras llegar de su cita, también cuestionó sobre su día, de igual manera, no pudo responder; el hijo menor, no le dirigió la palabra, algo que según Milk, ya se le pasaría.

Se vistió con algo más de "civil", no saldría a entrenar por el resto del día, el cuerpo le pesaba, miro el reloj de su habitación mientras se quitaba los harapos. Tras ducharse, miro el reloj una vez más, vendó el tobillo torcido, soltando quejidos de dolor cada vez que la venda daba una vuelta. Tomo una chaqueta verde, una polera roja y una mezclilla, y por tercera vez comprobaba la hora.

Extrañamente, mirar el reloj, lo mantenía absorbido en un trance de pocos segundos que, en un principio, nadie notó. Sus ojos se arqueaban al ver el minutero, su boca sonreía al ver el horero. De vez en cuando, tratando de hacer algo productivo, buscaba escusas para revisar el reloj, ya sea el que había en la cocina, en la sala, en su habitación, e incluso…

-Oye, Gohan… ¿Qué hora es?

-Pues… las 5 con 33 ¿por qué?

-Curiosidad, nada más.

Su manía por ubicarse en el tiempo, lo llevó a salir al bosque y quedarse sentado por minutos, mirando de vez en cuando el sol, un reloj natural según su abuelo. Algo en su cabeza, le decía que una vez el astro se escondiese, algo debía hacer. Las horas pasaron, el sol se ocultó, pero nada pasó. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle, vagos recuerdos de la mañana lo acorralaron: una liebre, una flor y una mina.

Entro inmediatamente a su casa, se sentó en la mesa del comedor, froto su cien, respiro hondo y tranquilizo su pensamiento. Gohan y su madre hablaban de algo, no sabía el que, pues nuevamente se vio absorbido por el lento marchar del segundero. Desvió su mirada para encontrarse con su primogénito, antes de que este pudiera formularle alguna pregunta, dijo:

-Gohan ¿Qué hora es?

-Papá, hace un instaste estabas viendo el reloj.

-Sí, lo sé, solo que me parece que no esta en la hora correcta.

-Bueno, pues son…- Gohan consulto su reloj de pulsera- las 7 con 15.

Sus ojos brincaron de un lado a otro, su mete ataba cabos sueltos, su inconsciente reanimaba los recuerdos perdidos de aquella mañana. Su respiración se hizo más rápida, sus dedos temblaron, su corazón latió impulsivamente intentando salir de su pecho. Dio un brinco en su silla y grito en desesperación.

-¡Hay no, Vegeta me va a matar!

* * *

El mayor, libre de la incomodidad que le resultaba traer sus ropas en tal estado. Su mentalidad ordenada se dejó a un lado, cuando se encerró en su habitación. Era un intento desesperado de huir de cualquier tipo de reflejo, de su propio reflejo.

Abandono la armadura destrozada. El azul siempre fue su color, no por favoritismo, sino más bien por etiqueta, por honor. El _pulenio_ , un mineral azuloso extraído del planeta Vegeta, comúnmente usado como tinte, tan difícil era su obtención, que en su temprana niñez fue presente de matanzas por este colorante. Su familia, la elite gobernante, poseía disposición basta de pulenio que, en actos irracionales para el joven príncipe, era intercambiada por tecnología barata.

No supo más de ese tinte, hasta que, un día, regresando de una batalla con el traje real hecho añicos; Nappa, ya completamente rapo, le ofreció un traje más resistente que el resto, más apropiado a su cambiante morfología. Era azul pulenio, lo reconoció cuando la sangre de Raditz le salpico, recordándole a aquellos guerreros asesinados por un puñado de tinta.

Un chaqueta, una polera, una mezclilla, todas azules. Su último recuerdo de su vida pasada era simplemente un color. Ese pasado lo atormento cuando, por descuido, al entrar en el cuarto de baño, tras lavar su rostro con agua fría, quedo de frente con un ser desconocido, un guerrero de capa roja.

Fueron extraños minutos, absorbido en un campo más allá de lo físico, encerrado en una prisión de cristal, perdido en la profundidad de aquel reflejo. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza el lavabo, el agua del grifo corriendo, su respiración forzada y las gotas de sudor en su frente. Su cuerpo desesperaba en salir de aquel martirio, su mente negaba esta posibilidad, su alma vagaba en el abismo del pasado.

Con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, se liberó de su encierro, soltó un suspiro ahogado, retirándose lo más lejos de aquel espejo, no sin antes cerrar el grifo. Huyo en silencio hacía su refugio, aquel lugar donde nadie lo atormentaría. Vagante por los largos pasillos, buscaba con esmero la soledad, alejarse de todo lo mundano, encontrar una explicación para el increíble acto presenciado en el cuarto de baño.

Nunca supo cómo pero, entre recuerdos sin sentido de una temprana mañana, le llegó el recuerdo de un monstruo de cola peluda. Entró en la cocina, tomo una manzana del frutero, pero nunca la llevo a su boca.

Inconscientemente, jugando con el fruto, salió al jardín, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, miro entre las ramas y una vez más volvió a su cabeza aquella palabra: "monstruo".

Miro detenidamente la manzana en su mano, roja y brillante, su gusto repudiaba estar tan cerca ese fruto, de ninguna manera le resultaba apetitosa, de hecho hasta era depreciablemente asquerosa. Pero, la fruta poseía un don extraño que lo impulsaba a verla y perderse por largos instantes, intentando averiguar que había detrás del rojo de la corteza.

Tras una decepcionante búsqueda se puso de pie, un paloma revoloteo junto al árbol, sin saber en qué ocupar su mente, la persiguió con la mirada y el vago recuerdo del "monstruo" paso nuevamente por su cabeza. El ave agito las alas hasta dar con una pequeña fuente, entonces el príncipe, tomado preso bajo sus impulsos, camino hasta dar con el agua cristalina, atrapado una vez más por su reflejo.

El cielo adquiría tonos naranjas y el sol se iba ocultando. Era prisionero una vez más de las fauces del pasado, recuerdos lejanos lo atormentaban, todos sus sentidos terminaron por cerrarse, ya no oía, ya no veía más allá del inconsciente. Su tormento cesó gracias a la manzana, la que resbalo de su mano y cayó en la fuente.

Ya libre se percató del cambio, ya era de noche, las primeras estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, tomo la manzana del agua, la miro una vez más y aunque su estómago ya le demandaba comida, su lengua seguía reacia al fruto. En eso centro su mirada en el cráter, dio con el inicio de la depresión, ahí, tomó con mayor firmeza la manzana y en un acto sagaz la arrojo contra los restos de tierra.

-Vegeta… -Bulma lo interrumpió, pero jamás volteo a verla- si tanto quieres entrenar ve con Goku, o quítale su castigo a Trunks.

-No, no es por eso –Llevó su mano al mentón, algo extraño pasaba junto a donde cayó la manzana.

-Te conozco Vegeta, sé que cuando no haces algo de entrenamiento te pones más insoportable de lo normal.

-No, es otra cosa, pero no sé qué es –entonces emergió de la áspera tierra un engendro rosa, atraído por el aroma de la manzana.

-Bueno te dejo solo para que lo pienses… -Pensar, eso era lo que necesitaba. Su mente en rápido destello le reveló cada instante del día y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

-Eso es… -Chasqueó sus dedos al resolver la encrucijada, cuando descubrió porque de su repentino desprecio por la manzanas. Inmediatamente despegó por los aires, la hora se acercaba, no debía llegar tarde, Satan City lo esperaba, aún faltaba un regalo por dar.

* * *

Sus mentes actuaban diferentes pero buscaban un mismo objetivo. Al momento de rememorar el caos de la temprana mañana, también despertó un sentimiento de rencor en ambos, más allá del dolor causado por el accidente del azúcar, no era nada en comparación al daño que llegó a provocar las palabras soltadas sin pensar.

* * *

Su relación se desmoronaba desde hacía 2 meses, y este 14 de febrero fue el culmen de una relación tempestuosa. Ambos iban volando a toda prisa, Satan City esperaba, Jew esperaba. Ninguno de los dos quiera terminar topándose con el otro, algo dentro de ellos deseaban la fortuna de evitar tan incómodo encuentro, pero sus mentes, ajenas a los deseos rencorosos, suponían la posibilidad que ambos llegasen al mismo tiempo.

Estuvieron a nada de perder el regalo, las 8 marcaba el reloj de la joyería _"Crown Jew's",_ Jew seguía esperando, su ética laboral no le dejaba abandonar su puesto hasta entregar las sortijas. Fue gracias a este sacrificio que los dos compañeros llegaron justo a tiempo, aunque sin dirigirse la palabra.

El mayor llegó antes, poco después también lo hizo el menor, ninguno de los dos de saludó, se limitaron en enfocarse en el regalo.

-Bueno señores, aquí tienen- entregó a cada uno la respectiva sortija, cómodamente guardada en un Clifton que hacía más llamativo el presente.

El menor agradeció el trabajo, mientras que el mayor mantenía la vista el tapiz rojo, distraído en sus recuerdos.

El mayor, cruzado de brazos a mitad de la calle, observaba a Jew colocar cada alarma, ajustar cada cámara, cerrar con especial esmero cada cerradura; aquella seguridad no le parecía más que simple pinta, pues cualquiera con un intelecto sobresaliente era capaz de burlar esa seguridad, claro que, todos se fijaban más en lo amenazante de aquellos barrotes, que no notaban su frágil composición, un poderoso soplete y todo sería robado.

Al dar la vuelta se topó con su compañero, si es que aun podía llamarlo así, curioseando sobre el pequeño Clifton. Un poco por detrás de él, la cafetería _Ítalos_ relucía su nuevo letrero, su estómago rugió invadido por el sabroso aroma de Pie de canela, uno de las pocas comidas que consideraba sus favoritas. Volvió de nuevo con su menor y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-¿Huh?… ¿con qué dinero?- respondió con desánimos.

-El tal Jewel me dio el dinero sobrante del circón… así que ¿Quieres algo?- Señalo con un gesto a la cafetería italiana.

-Como sea- El menor, lograba aparentar muy bien su hambre, pero no disimulaba su rencor guardado. Se inclinó en la pared delantera de la joyería, mientras que su coterráneo entraba a pedir algo de comer, cosa extraña, pero sin importancia para él.

El príncipe entrando a un local lleno de parejas celebrando las últimas horas del día, no faltó quien lo vio con gesto de extrañeza, pero no tanta como lo extraño que el mismo se concebía ahí, rodeado de pubertos melosos.

Acababa de invitar comida a su coterráneo, cosa que nadie habría imaginado posible, y no por el rencor, no por el orgullo, sino por los genes, que no veían a la comida como algo más que placer, algo que no se comparte.

Ya en el mostrador, pidió dos postres, a lo que la joven encargada respondió cordialmente:

-Está bien señor. ¿Cuál quiere? Tenemos: Tiramisú, panna cotta, sfogliatelle, genovesa y, la especialidad de la casa, crostata.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno, se prepara doblando los bordes de la masa sobre el relleno de mermelada, tenemos con mermelada de cereza, mermelada de fresa y mermelada de manzana.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ese no!… mejor deme… dos piezas de genovesa.

Aborrecería la manzana desde hoy. Su trauma inicial con los gusanos, desde aquella misión que tuvo cuando niño con Raditz, acompañado a la humillante experiencia de esta mañana no hacían más que revolotearle el estómago, estando ahí parado en el mostrador, con un sabor ácido en la boca.

Salió asqueado del local, su coterráneo seguía recostado contra la pared, suspiró, se le acercó, le ofreció su parte de la genovesa, recibió un "gracias" y se fue. Se separaron y esa sería la última vez que se verían en meses.

* * *

El menor llegó hasta la montaña Paoz con las manos sudorosas, la mente revoltosa y el estómago lleno. Se armó de valor, nada podía salir mal, el regalo era perfecto ¿no?

Se acercó a la puerta, tomo la fría perilla, su brazo tembló y, finalmente, desistió. Milk poseía la extraña habilidad de rendirlo cuando menos lo imaginara, estaba sus pies, la coloco siempre en un pedestal tan alto, que por ella lo sacrificaría todo, incluso si para eso debía alejarse lo más posible.

Se armó de todo el valor que sus poderosos músculos no asumían, pero sí el corazón, su órgano vital latió con tal desenfreno cuando la vio, Su larga cabellera suelta, solo iluminada por la débil luz del televisor. Escondió el regalo tras su espalda, serenó sus movimientos, humedeció su garganta.

-Hola –Saludo.

-Goku, ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Con Vegeta… -Aunque no le agradaba este hecho.

-¿con Vegeta? ¿Para qué?

-Fui a recoger algo… -Extendió su sonrisa, en una solo instante el pasado lo atacó, la dulce niña, la tierna joven, la amorosa madre, Milk.

-Bueno, ven te daré algo de comer.

-No espera… ya comí.

-¿ya comiste? ¿Qué comiste?

-Vegeta me invito algo- Algo insípido para su boca.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, bueno a lo que venía…Milk… ¿podrías darme tu anillo de matrimonio?

-S-si… -Su dedos temblaron tanto que, por un instante, casi deja caer el presente - ¿por qué?

-Es que ese es el mío, yo tengo el tuyo aquí –Era el momento, sin más, entregó el regalo más costos y preciosos que cualquier ser pudo entregarle a su pareja.

-Goku, ¿Qué es eso?

-Era, era, era un cli, cli… se me olvido… Gohan lo sabía ¿Dónde está?

-Fue con mi padre, se llevó a Goten…

-Ah… bueno, toma -Dejo un sus finas manos el objeto, tratando de prolongar el contacto, definiendo con sus dedos la suave piel- Y bien… ábrelo –Esos ojos, esa guía que encontró cuando estuvo perdido, era el momento de redimir todos sus errores.

Ni siquiera el increíble brillo del diamante podía equipararse a la sonrisa de la dama, se perdió en la curva más hermosa jamás vista, la misma del día de su boda. Cerró con fuerzas sus parpados, recordando un hermoso vestido blanco.

En movimientos involuntarios juntaron sus bocas, sus labios, sus lenguas. El delicioso sabor a te de la camelia silvestre, los pequeños diamantes que salían de los ojos de ella. Todo era perfección.

-Goku… tú…

-Feliz San Valentín…- era el momento de soltar su pesar- perdón por mi ausencia…

* * *

Cuando llegó a la Corporación, aun degustando el postre, se abstuvo de cruzar el umbral, su mente, de nueva forma, lo obligaba a ver fijamente sobre la mansión. Ahí, donde el techo cóncavo, entre los azules verdosos y los miles de balcones; solo veía, entre sangrientos recuerdos, las ruinas de un gélido palacio devastado por la guerra.

Quizá era la culpa, quizá era la desdicha, quizá la indecisión. Todo el maldito día su cabeza daba vueltas por su pasado convulsivo, cada grito de dolor, cada suplica por perdón, cada gramo de sangre derramada. Este no era el momento, su ayer fue un horrible tormento; su mañana, es un indescifrable enigma; pero hoy, con el Clifton en sus manos, definiría su camino a tomar, hoy definiría de una vez por todas quien decido ser.

Cruzó la puerta sin vacilar, entró en el recibidor, camino por los interminables pasillos, inflando su pecho una y otra vez. Instintivamente, guiado por su presencia, dio con la cocina, y se percato el ambiente aburrido, lo estaban esperando desde ya mucho, el humor de la dama no aguantaría, debía actuar rápido.

Bulma soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie, deja los trastes en el lavaplatos, el príncipe nunca deja de mirarla, hipnotizado por cada movimiento. Cuando, de pronto, ella giró y lo encontró espiando, sus ojos se abrieron, su pecho hiperventiló.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde andabas?

-El mocoso, ¿Dónde está?- Necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto por esa noche.

-Donde lo dejaste, en su habitación. Debes tener hambre, mejor te sirvo algo.

-Espera, ya comí…-La genovesa le resulto un majar a su boca.

-¿Qué, enserio?

-¡Que si mujer!

-¡Oye, ¿y a ti qué demonios te pasa?!

-… Mira…- Estaba siendo muy impulsivo, debía serenar su temperamento- esto no será fácil para mí, y lo sabes… lo sabrás…

-¿Qué…?

Trago en secó su saliva, metió su derecha en su bolsillo, nunca le quito los ojos de encima, cautivado por el hermoso collar azul de su cuello. Finalmente saco su mano en puño, listo para dar la dádiva más costosa, en cuanto a trabajo, de todo el mundo.

-F-feliz…-tartamudo y olvidadizo - lo que demonios sea…

Le dejo en su mano el Clifton, un obsequio único, algo por lo cual su cabeza contrario cada acción y pensamiento, pero, tal vez, todo el día fue guiado por el corazón, resbalando a veces en la ingenua piscina de la razón.

-Vegeta…

-No lo veas aun… Te espero arriba. –Se retiró en el acto, frotando su rostro con su mano derecha.

* * *

Ahora mismo distaban mucho de coincidir en ciertas cosas; uno imperaba bajo el orden y el otro era más relajado; pero, de alguna manera, sus consciencias derivaron en una misma conclusión, cada quien a su manera, en diferentes lugares, pero en el mismo espacio de tiempo.

* * *

-Los diamantes son… -dijo el menor mientras subía las escaleras de su casa.

* * *

 _"_ _Piedras preciosas porque…"_ Pensaba el mayor frente a la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

-Se debe de pagar un alto "precio" por ellas…

* * *

 _"_ _Porque son difíciles de encontrar por cualquiera…"_

* * *

-Algo único, algo…

* * *

 _"_ _Algo que solo aparecía cada cientos de años, algo…"_

* * *

-Que era uno entre millones de farsas, de…

* * *

 _"_ _Miles de circones impostores, que por su brillo igualaban al diamante…"_

* * *

-Pero por dentro estaban carentes de valor por su simplicidad…

* * *

 _"_ _Joya o joei, una palabra que expresaba felicidad…"_

* * *

-Y es que una joya preciosa hace la felicidad ¿no?

* * *

Y hacía el final del día, tras haber degustado del calor inmenso, de esos calores que solo nacían de los más profundos volcanes de nuestro ser, en un vaivén de pasión y deseo; llegaron, en dos lugares diferentes del mundo, a una unánime afirmación, y es que las damas plácidamente dormidas junto a ellos, eran…

 **Joyas preciosas**

* * *

Pues nada más amigos, atesoro vuestra paciencía a la espera de esta contiunación. No sere el mejor en lo que hago, pero no se trata de cuan bueno seas, sino de cuan bueno desas ser.

Como datos extra dejo un pequeño Easter Egg del fanfic:  
Las flores de Crisantemo son consideradas en japon como una flor divina, el emblema imperial, de ahí que esta sea la flor favorita de Bulma, el color rosa representa la delicadeza de la misma.  
En cuanto a la Camelia, está flor es muy comun en las zonas boscosas, es más de campo que de ciudad y suele ser utilizada para la elavoracion de té, cualidades que encotré parentesco con Milk.

Si ustedes como lectores encontraron un Easter Egg, haganmelo saber en los reviews.

Y les pido que se sumen a mis redes sociales, donde estare subiendo humor, novedades y podeis estar al tanto del avance de mis fics como de Easter Eggs de los mismos.

(https:) (/) (www.) (facebook) (.com) (/DBNightMare410-872538062861443/)

(https:) (/) (twitter) (.com) (/DB_NightMare410)


	3. Chapter 3

ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

¡Hey! Amigos, hola una vez más.

Iré directo al grano. Hoy acabo de subir una versión extendida del presente fic en formato PDF para descargar vía MEGA, presenta la misma trama pero con amplios cambios y una tercera parte extra.

Espero sus reviews :3 con ansias, ya sea de esta nueva versión extendida o del fic en sí, me encantaría leer su opinión, es muy importante para mí.

Espero os guste, lo hice de todo corazón.

El link lo encontraran visitando mi perfil en FF.

GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS, SON LOS MEJORES.

No olvides seguirme en Facebook como:

DBNightMare410


End file.
